Adieu mon Verseau
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: La Bataille du Sanctuaire s'est achevé il y a maintenant 3 semaines. Et pendant que certains sont sortis plus grand, d'autres repensent à quelques doux souvenirs, et notre cher scorpion en fait parti.


**C****hapitre 1: Désespoir et souvenir****s**

_- "Milo... Milo! Réveille toi! La réunion va débuter... MILO!"_

Je me souviens d'exactement tout de lui... Autant son caractère, son physique, sa présence et son cosmos. Je me souviens de ses mots, de la dure sonorité de sa voix. De tout, dans les moindres détails...

_- "Tu es vraiment un étourdi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un deuxième Hyoga en face de moi... Tu es désespérant. Milo."_

Ces mots n'ont pu me mettre en colère, car... même si parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il était sincère et disait cela pour me faire souffrir ( ou réfléchir? ), jamais je ne pouvais être en colère contre lui. Après tout, il avait raison non? Je suis parfois ( toujours ) immature, colérique impulsif, collant, et je déteste me lever tôt. Mais moi je suis sadique! Hyoga lui est comme les autres abrutis des douze maisons. Quelqu'un de gentil qui se bat pour la déesse. Je crois que seul Deathmask et Aphrodite sont "compatibles" avec moi sur ce point. Peut qu'il ne voyait pas ce côté malsain en moi?... Sûrement. Avec lui, j'étais surtout comme un petit chien. J'en ai un peu honte, cependant je n'y pouvais rien. J'aimais être comme ça avec lui.

_- "Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué? Tu as encore fait la fête avec Aphrodite?... Bon allez, viens dormir dans mon temple. Seulement pour cette fois."_

Tout ça, s'est passé quelques jours... avant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Si je me souviens bien... j'avais passé la soirée chez le Chevalier des Poissons, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi. Et puis, nous avons un peu bu... Shura aussi avait été là... je présume... En sortant, je me sentais un peu... ballonné .. et Camus qui passé par hasard par là, m'a empêché de faire une sacrée chute alors que je titubais. Il m'a conduit à son temple... je me rappelle de la douce chaleur que j'ai ressenti au moment où nous avions nos corps collés. L'alcool peut être... Non non. C'était vraiment ce que je ressentais... Camus... m'avait toujours attiré.

Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai embrassé. Sur le coup. Je m'en souviens parfaitement... ses lèvres étaient si douces... peut être un peu froides, mais tellement douce. J'ai cru un moment, qu'il allait me repousser, me crier que je n'étais qu'un enfoiré, et pourtant... il s'est accroché à moi, comme on s'accroche à une bouée, parce que c'est la seule qui peut nous tenir en vie.

Le baiser à duré de longues secondes... et j'aurais tellement aimé que cela soit pour l'éternité. Seulement, nous avons dû nous séparer à regret, il manquait de souffle le petit verseau. Moi j'avais l'expérience, quand j'y repense d'ailleurs... Je ne me rappelles pas l'avoir vu avec quelqu'un. Alors j'étais le premier à avoir forcé la barrière de glace de Camus? A cette pensée, j'ai souris, fier de moi. Lui a légèrement rougit, il était si mignon avec ces petites tâches de rougeurs, il avait l'air inoffensif d'un coup le dur et froid français.

_- "Nous serons... mieux à l'intérieur..."_

Cette phrase à sonné pour moi comme le feu vert. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir effleurer, toucher, embrasser, sa peau si désirable. Nous sommes rentrés dans son temple, histoire de nous mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et puis, il m'a conduit dans sa chambre, là il m'a poussé sur le lit, oh il voulait dominer? Eh bien, non, moi j'en avais décidé autrement. J'ai saisi son poignet, et l'ai tiré, si je me souviens bien, mes yeux ont fixés les siens un moment pour lui faire comprendre que c'était moi le sexe fort dans cette relation. Et là, les doutes que j'avais ce sont confirmer:

_- "... Je suis... encore... vierge..."_

Intéressant, alors j'avais bien raison de penser qu'il n'avait jamais goûté aux joies du couple et du sexe. Par rapport à moi qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge... C'est moi où je viens moi-même de me dénoncer obsédé? Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important... Cette nuit là, j'ai renoncer à tout les autres, et je me suis concentré sur une seule personne, sur cette personne froide et soit disant insensible que personne n'avait réussi à apprivoiser.

J'y suis allé en douceur avec lui. Parcourant avant tout son corps de mes mains, déposant de doux baisers dans son cou, histoire de le détendre un peu. C'est qu'il était crispé le français. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en moquer, j'avais été pareil moi, pour ma première fois.

Dès qu'il fut quelque peu, plus décontracté, j'ai accentué mes caresses, cherchant ses points érogènes. Et cette fois je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, il était très sensible au niveau du nombril, c'était vraiment... inattendu. Enfin pour moi.

_- "A-Arrête de te moquer sinon je t'emprisonne dans un cercueil de glace!"_

C'est qu'il restait digne le verseau. Alors je me suis contrôlé comme j'ai pu, Camus n'est pas du genre à lancer des menaces sans les exécuter. Il est comme ça... fier dans n'importe quel situation... pour mon plus grand malheur.

Je l'ai taquiné un moment, laissant d'innombrables suçons sur sa peau parfaite, profitant de chacun de ses soupirs ou de ses couinements à peine voilés. Mais bientôt, ça ne nous à plus suffit à tout les deux ( et oui, je n'étais pas le seul excité quand même ). Cependant trop le presser ça aurait été le faire souffrir, aussi ai-je préféré prendre mon mal en patience malgré mon envie irrépressible de le faire mien sur le champ.

Après quelques supplications, je lui ai présenté trois doigts qu'il a léché goulûment on ne dirait pas mais c'est un petit coquin lui. Une fois qu'ils furent assez humide, je l'ai préparé, doucement, sans le presser, faisant en sorte qu'il puisse m'accueillir avec le moins de douleur possible. Pendant que je me délecté de ses gémissements, et soupirs aux creux de mon oreille.

Puis enfin, quand il se jugea prêt, le remplaça mes phalanges par mon entre-jambe fièrement dressé. Au début, il eu mal, je le sais, j'ai encore les marques de ses ongles plantés dans ma chair. Je suis resté immobile en lui, le temps qu'il s'habitue, prenant le temps de contempler son visage rougit, et de petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Nous nous sommes embrassés sauvagement, et je me suis mis à bouger, un cri, lui échappa, mais fut étouffer par l'emprise de mes lèvres. Peu à peu, j'ai augmentait l'intensité de mes coups de reins, venant plus profondément en lui, Camus continuait à gémir, à tenter de ne pas me griffer, mordillant mon cou parfois, gémissant mon nom entre deux couinements.

Peu à peu, l'extase nous à gagner alors que je martelais sa prostate, et nous avons jouis, dans le même laps de temps. Je me suis effondré sur son corps haletant et encore remué par toutes ces sensations nouvelles qui l'avait pris.

_- "Tu... as apprécié?"_

_- "C'est... toi... que j'ai... apprécié... Milo..."_

J'ai senti que mes joues se teintaient de rouge, alors que lui, s'endormait doucement, bercé par nos battements de coeur. Moi même je n'ai pas tarder à sombrer sans les limbes du sommeil.

Il était déjà éveillé quand moi même, est ouvert les yeux. L'une de ses mains caressait mes cheveux foncés alors qu'il me souriait, adorable. Mon verseau s'est penché sur moi, m'embrassant tendrement, avant de murmurer dans un souffle:

_- "Je... t'aime Milo."_

Et nous avons recommencé nos ébats, expérimentant de nouvelles positions jusqu'à ce que l'énergie ne vienne à nous manquer.

Aujourd'hui... nous avions prévu de fuir le Sanctuaire pour nous détendre un peu sur les plages de la Grèce. Mais Camus n'est pas là... Normal... il est mort. Hyoga... l'a tué... dans un combat loyal entre maître et élève. Au début, ça ne m'avait rien fait, puis, peu à peu, j'ai culpabilisé... si j'avais tué c'tte blondasse dans mon temple avec Antarés... Il serait encore là, et nous serions en train de nous balader, seuls, sur une plage.

Je me hais de ne pas l'avoir achevé. De ne pas l'avoir empêcher de le tuer. Plus jamais... je ne pourrais toucher sa peau claire, plus jamais... je n'aurais le loisir d'entendre un "je t'aime" sucré de sa part.

C'est si long sans toi Camus. Tu dois penser que je suis bien pathétique... Regarde moi, moi qui te pleures... Depuis 3 semaines maintenant... La douleur est toujours bien là, présente comme une fatalité au fond de mon coeur... Camus... tu me manques.. à moi, l'immature, le colérique, l'impulsif, le collant scorpion.

Ta voix et ton corps, tes mots et ta peau... Ta présence et ta froide chaleur... Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi?... Comment le pourrais-je...

Adieu mon beau verseau... ces mots me font souffrir, et pourtant je ne peux plus faire semblant de penser que tu me reviendras. Adieu Camus... Je t'aime, et ça, ça ne changera pas.


End file.
